1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of paint trays and the like, and more particularly to an improved tray assembly which is particularly suited for use as a painter's caddy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many forms of paint trays are, of course known.
However, upon information and belief, many known paint trays are limited by a lack of universality of possible uses.
One example of a known form of paint tray, containing a metering roller, is representatively shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,322. However, this type of tray construction appears to be limited practically to use with pad-type paint applicators, and does not appear to be readily suited for use with brush and roller-type applicators. Additionally, this known tray appears to be difficult to hold while painting, and does not appear to facilitate ready relocation of the tray, particularly when working on a ladder.